


Blame It on the Rain

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wants to surprise Jared but instead he gets a surprise of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It on the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the March challenge at [](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/)**notjustroomates**

Jensen hurried to make it from his car to Jared’s house without getting soaking wet. It had been raining for days straight now and he was so sick of it. They almost cancelled his plane back to Dallas. He’d already called Jared to cancel their plans for tonight, when last minute, they announced they were taking off after all. It had been too late to get another call out, but this was better. He could surprise Jared, who was no doubt moping on his couch right now, missing him. Just like he’d be moping in a motel if his business trip would have taken one day longer after all.

He grinned and grabbed the spare key from under the potted plant next to Jared’s front door. Jared had told him where it was after the first time that Jensen arrived early and Jared was still in the shower and didn’t hear his doorbell. Jensen’s job was demanding and stressful, but it paid well and some days, he just got off early, while others he had to do overtime. And he never knew which day it was going to be by the time he started it at 8 am.

Thankfully, Jared didn’t mind and he was cool with Jensen hanging out at his place, even though they only knew each other since barely two months. But Jared was just friendly and open like that. Which was a huge part of why their relationship was progressing so quickly and why, already, Jensen could barely even imagine a life without Jared in it. Jared had persistently wormed his way to his heart and he’d… laid… eggs? Sunk in his fangs? Okay, no, this was a bad analogy.

Jensen chuckled to himself and entered the house. It was dark except for muted, flickering light coming from the living room. “Honey, I’m home.” Large smile on his face, Jensen flipped the light switch, ready to surprise Jared, but the second he spotted him on the couch, his smile froze.

Jared was cuddled up with a girl, both of them under a blanket, bowl of popcorn on the couch with them. And they’d been smiling happily right until Jensen barged in. Now there was confusion written all over the girl’s disgustingly beautiful features and Jared looked caught.

“Fuck.” Jensen dropped the key, spun on his heels and stormed out of there. He couldn’t. He just… he couldn’t.

He ran out, leaving the door wide open, passed his car and just kept running. The rain was beating down on him and he was soaked within minutes. He couldn’t go back though, and he couldn’t get in his car because he couldn’t drive off like this. And he’d be trapped. Trapped right outside Jared’s house. Jared, who had a girl in there. Jared, who was obviously not missing him at all.

Without realizing where he was going, Jensen suddenly found himself in the small park where they used to go for runs together when Jensen stayed over. Except for that one morning they stayed in bed instead and Jared had insisted on needing a proper workout in the morning so Jensen better be prepared. He ended up staying in bed all day, almost too weak to even go to the bathroom afterwards.

Oh god, he was gonna be sick. Jensen leaned against a tree and heaved a deep breath. His world was crashing down around him and he was burning up. He clutched at his chest. His heart was trip hammering and constricting and aching so bad, for a second there he thought he was having a heart attack. He was just so hot, blood rushing through his ears and the longer he stayed in one place, the more dizzy he got until everything was spinning.

“Jensen?”

And just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, there was a hand on his shoulder and Jared was touching him.

“Jensen, are you okay?”

Jensen had to laugh at that. He turned around and shook off Jared’s hand. “You did not just ask me that. Are you serious?” Jared took a step closer and Jensen took two steps back, holding his hands up when Jared reached out again. “Don’t touch me!”

”Jensen, let me explain…” Jared bit his lip. His hair was matted to his forehead and his light grey shirt was soaked and clinging to his body, same as his sweatpants. Jensen noticed that he wasn’t wearing any shoes, nor socks. He frowned.

“I don’t want to hear it.” Some of his anger deflated though. Jared looked the very definition of drenched puppy, sad eyes, quivering chin.

“No, seriously.” Jared passed a hand through his hair, trying to push his bangs out of his eyes. “You got it all wrong. What you saw…”

”You don’t owe me any explanation.” Jensen tried to take the highroad, much as it killed him. “We never said we were exclusive. I get it.”

“No, Jen…” Jensen cut him off.

“I shouldn’t have barged in on you. Your place. My bad. Never mind.” And suddenly Jensen didn’t ache anymore. He was just numb.

“Fuck, no!” Jared was suddenly angry and before Jensen had a chance to react, Jared had him pushed up against the tree, pinned in place by Jared’s arm right under his chin, a steady pressure cutting into his air supply.

“Jare…” He croaked out, but Jared just snarled.

“Now you shut up and listen to me, you stupid moron.” Jared clucked his tongue. “You have every right to enter and leave my place whenever you want to. Although I’d prefer if you took better exits next time.”

Jensen frowned. Why would he still come around now? They were not on the same page with this. And Jensen did not share. Never could, never will.

“That girl sitting on the couch with me?” Jensen closed his eyes and turned his head. He didn’t want to hear this. “Jensen. Look at me.” Jared insisted and Jensen reluctantly complied when Jared didn’t continue. “My sister.”

Jensen twitched, letting out an undignified whine. His what? Come again? How?

“Megan. She came over unannounced because apparently I’d sounded super mopey on the phone, when I called her because your plane was stuck.” Jared raised his eyebrows, willing Jensen to understand.

Jensen blinked. Megan? He’d heard of her before. She was going to college and lived an hour away. He was supposed to meet her next week, for dinner.

“You ready to stay and talk when I let you go now?” Jared asked, slightly relieving the pressure on Jensen’s windpipe.

Jensen nodded and Jared let go. After taking a few deep breaths, and then some more, because really? What was he supposed to say? Jensen just opened and closed his mouth, nothing coming out.

The rain was still falling down on them and by now, Jensen could feel it again. He shivered and realized Jared was shaking as well. Jared, who wore way less clothes than him and who was still barefoot. Oh, fuck!

“’M sorry,” Jensen mumbled out. He felt like the stupidest asshole on the planet right now and he looked down at the ground, unable to meet Jared’s eyes.

“Just don’t ever run out on me like that again.” Jared sighed and cupped his cheek. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

”Wouldn’t have.” If Jared hadn’t come after him, Jensen would have eventually gotten in his car and just gone home, burning all bridges behind him. Including telling the doorman to his apartment building that Jared was no longer welcome there.

“God, Jensen.”

Jensen finally looked back up, ashamed, shaken up, tired. “I love you, Jared.” And this was far from the right time or place to have that revelation and share it, but it was all the apology he had. It was the truth.

Jared just gaped at him before he was enveloped in a huge hug that didn’t last long, because Jared pulled back to kiss him, deep and thorough. The rain was dripping down their faces, mingling with their kiss and distorting the usual taste but neither of them seemed to care all that much about it.

Eventually though, they had to break apart. They were shivering even more by now and Jensen made sure to stay close to Jared, to conserve body warmth and all.

“Okay, we seriously have to get back and take a long hot shower or we’ll spend the next week in bed doing all kinds of unfun, awful things, none of which I am really looking forward to sharing with you.” And right on cue, Jared sneezed. “No offense,” he added.

Jensen chuckled. “None taken.” He interlaced their fingers and squeezed. It was okay that Jared had said nothing back. All that mattered now was to get back, get undressed and get rid of the creeping cold, preferably by sharing much more body warmth and creating new heat through rubbing against each other.

They made their way back to the house and Jensen felt awful every time Jared winced and wobbled. He’d offer his shoes, but Jared’s feet were two sizes larger. Then, he remembered why they were out here in the first place.

”Your sister! She’s going to think I’m a complete idiot.” And Jensen couldn’t blame her. “She’s going to hate me!”

Jared rolled his eyes. “No, she won’t. She understands.” Jensen looked at him doubtfully. “Seriously, you have no idea what kinda stunts she has pulled in her short but eventful love life so far.”

Jensen bit his lip. He didn’t watch where he was going and ended up stepping into a puddle. “Ugh.” Not like he wasn’t soaked already, but it still sucked. “I hate the stupid rain.”

”I dunno.” Jared shrugged. “After tonight, I think I’m starting to like it.”

”What?” Jensen gestured around. “Why?” It was the rain that screwed up this evening to begin with.

“Well, call me crazy, but if it gets you to profess your undying love for me, I’m down with that.” Jared winked and squeezed his hand.

Jensen groaned. Oh, great. The other humiliating experience of tonight. Jensen and his big mouth.

“And Jensen?”

Jensen sighed. “What?”

”I love you, too.” The smile Jared gave him was blinding and it might just rival his own. Suddenly, the rain didn’t matter anymore and they were kissing again, blissful warmth spreading through Jensen’s body.

Unfortunately, it didn’t last long and reality, or in this case, more of the evil, evil rain, came crashing down on them.

“House. Now.” Jared started running and Jensen followed him, amazed that even without shoes, Jared could still best him. He needed to sleep at Jared’s more often, so he’d catch more of those morning runs. Simply for health care reasons, of course. And something told him that Jared wouldn’t really mind more sleepovers either.  



End file.
